A Year With the Griffins
by CutieLemon07
Summary: One night meant a new friend for Peter, Quagmire and Joe, meanwhile Lois gets her job back at Fox News and Stewie becomes a TV presenter with Brian
1. Miracle

It was yet another night spent at the Drunken Clam for Peter, Joe and Quagmire. It was Super Bowl night and they had forgotten. To be fair on them, they missed their good friend Cleveland and were again hunting for a replacement. But through all the drinking, they forgot that's what they were supposed to be doing.

"Another round Horace!" said a drunken Peter. The guys were playing another one of their games of Would You Rather. It was Quagmire's turn.

"Would you rather be abducted by aliens that have three boobs and only one eye or super hot aliens that only have one boob, but have three eyes?" Quagmire slurred. Joe was the first to respond

"Would they be doing sexual favors?"

Quagmire thought for a bit and responded "Yeah, can't see why not."

Peter quickly responded "Then the three boob aliens"

Quagmire cut across Peter "But the three boob aliens are fat."

"I'd still go for the three boob aliens-more boobs to feel up! Hehehehe!"

"Sorry Quagmire, I gotta go for the three boob aliens too" said Joe. "Even though they'd be fat and ugly, all I'd be looking at anyway is the boobs."

Quagmire then quickly agreed with the guys "Yeah, the three boob aliens are what I'd go for too."

Just then, Horace came over with the drinks. "You guys staying for my Super Bowl Party?"

"Why would I want to watch the Broncos and the Niners play?" said Peter. "It's not as if the Patriots are playing-they lost to the Broncos." Peter throws an empty beer bottle at the TV while cussing Peyton Manning-the bottle misses the TV.

"Peter, the Patriots are playing in the Super Bowl."

"What?! Joe when was this?! How did I not know?"

"Peter, the Patriots beat the Broncos in that game by 2. You must have read the results wrong!"

Peter, defeated, said "Yeah, that wouldn't be the first time that happened."

* * *

Cut to Brian and Peter sitting on the couch in the front room.

Peter: I dropped all the gifts off at Toys for Toddlers last night.

Brian: All?! Peter, only ONE gift was for charity, the rest were for the family.

Peter: No, the rest were FROM the family. Were... Weren't they? Oh crap! Since when did they change the meaning of 'for' to 'from'?

Brian: They had a meeting about it last night

Peter: Why wasn't I told?

Brian: Well, they sent you a card but it said 'For Peter' on it so you must've thought it was FROM you so you, you didn't uh... You know, it's just easier to call you 'stupid'.

* * *

"The game starts in five guys, it's gonna be real crowded here tonight." warned Horace, as the guys were drinking their Pawtucket Patriot Ale.

At Half Time, the Niners were up 56 against the Patriots who still hadn't scored anything and the Clam was dead.

"Damn that Colin Kaepernick kid! Who the hell does he think he is?! That's Tom fucking Brady!"

"Let it go Peter, the game's done. Over at half time. I'm going home to Bonnie and Susie, this game's not gonna get any better for our Pats. Good night guys"

Joe left and Quagmire and Peter waved him off.

"I just... Just wish Tom would do a little better than... what he's doing. This is more painful than... I got no cutaway gag for this."

* * *

Things went no better for the Pats during the third quarter either. Both Peter and Quagmire decided to go home at that point. Peter drunkenly entered his front door and passed out on the couch.

Peter was awoken next morning with screams of joy from his family. With a splitting headache, he turned on the news and saw Tom Tucker and Joyce Kinney with party hats on and bottles of vodka and Jack Daniels on their desk-both clearly drunk

"Welcome back to the Channel 5 News... This is Tom Tucker..."

"And Joyce Kinney. Our top story..."

"WE WON BABY!" Both anchors screamed

"Here's Ollie Williams... With the sports news... Ollie?" Tom slurred

"PATS WON THE SUPER BOWL!"

"Thanks Ollie... And now here's..."

Joyce finished off from where Tom left off while he threw up "And now here's Asian reporter Tricia Takanawa... She's talking to... Uh... Patriots coach Bill Belichick... Tricia?"

The camera cuts to a kept-together Tricia Takanawa. "Thanks Joyce. This is Tricia Takanawa live at MetLife Stadium, the site of Super Bowl 48, talking to Bill Belichick the coach of the winning team, the New England Patriots. Just how did you do it Coach Belichick?"

"Well, I have a great team around me, Tom Brady, Danny Amendola, Vince Wilfork, Chandler Jones, Steve Gostkowski and Zoltan Mesko were just crucial details in the master plan..."

Tricia interrupted Coach Belichick that second, jumping up and down with excitement and screaming 'we won! we're victorious! Make love to me' in Japanese. Coach Belichick looked freaked out and inched away from the screen. The camera is back on Tom Tucker and Joyce Kinney.

"And now messages from... Uh... Who again Joyce?"

"I think... Super Bowl ads from last... Uh last night Tom."

"Yeah... Those then. Stick around"

Peter couldn't believe it. All of a sudden, he heard a knock at the door, so he turned off the TV to answer it-it was a very shocked and hung over Joe.

"Peter... Did you hear?"

"Yeah, I just heard."

Lois poked her head round the door "Oh, hi Joe, come in. Did you hear?"

"Yeah-I didn't expect that"

As Lois was closing the door, an out of breath Quagmire pushed it back open "Well, hel-Lois!" he said breathlessly checking out Lois. "Guys, did you hear the news?"

"We sure did!" said Joe "but how the hell did it happen?"

"I don't care how it happened-it was the greatest come-back in sports history and we missed it!" said Peter, begrudgingly "That's really pissed me off.

Peter felt a vibration in his pocket, it was his mobile phone. He had a text from Cleveland that read **'U Hear bout dem Pats?'**

Peter texted back **'Yer-how'd it hppn?'**

Almost immediately he received this reply **'9er qb fmbld & gve Pats td in q4.' **Just as soon as Peter read the previous text, he received another that read** Pats cb & de got sb rcrd of 7 int & just 1 td pss frm 12.' **And finally a last text that read **'kickr got game wnng fg in ot-did u rlly mss it? Lolz :D'**

"Aw, Son of a bitch!" Peter yelled loudly

* * *

Reviews appreciated :)


	2. Mystery Men

Peter, Joe and Quagmire walked around their Rhode Island town of Quahog and noticed there was not one glum face-happy and confused, but not glum. Soon, it was time for the guys to go to work-with the promise of meeting at the Drunken Clam in the evening to celebrate their team-the Patriots-winning the Super Bowl.

* * *

And sure enough, the three met up at the Clam in the evening.

"I can't believe we missed the Patriots comeback." said Joe

"I can't believe we missed the end of the Super Bowl." Said Quagmire

"I can't believe it's not butter!" said Peter, producing a piece of buttered toast gleefully.

"Peter!" Joe and Quagmire angrily shouted in unison.

The three sat there not talking for about half an hour until Brian came in with his tail wagging. He made his way to the guys' booth. "Wow, that Super Bowl huh!"

"Yeah, I didn't see it." admitted Joe after a bit of an awkward silence.

"You didn't see it?"

"No. The Pats were down 56 against the Niners. I thought the game was over, so I went home to Bonnie."

"What about you Quagmire?"

Quagmire just grunted and muttered something inaudible

"Brian?"

"Yes Peter?"

"You remember Quagmire hates you, right?"

"Yeah, I was just trying to be friendly." said a despondent

At that moment the doors to the Clam opened and an unfamiliar voice filled the air. "Dude! That was awesome! I can't believe that actually happened!"

"Well, it just goes to show you can never lose faith!" The doors to the Clam closed as an unfamiliar-yet somehow familiar- voice said "Part of me thinks this is just a dream... Or a miracle. Or some shit."

The guys filled with deathly silence as they listened to the three unfamiliar guys order beers from the bar.

"I'm sure I know you guys from somewhere?" Horace said, suspiciously to the three.

"Ever been to Boston?" asked the first voice.

"Yeah, many times" Horace replied

"Then that would be it. We're from Boston."

Horace grunted skeptically and gave the three men their drinks.

"Hey Brian?

"Yes Peter?"

"Who's that third guy? His voice sounds oddly familiar."

"You know Peter, you're right-it kind of does..."

"Who's the third guy? Describe him"

"Okay, Joe-he's quite tall, about 6 foot 3, 6 foot 4, longish brown hair, toned butt..."

"Yeah, I know who you mean now"

"Joe, look at the first guy! He's so tall and he has such a muscular broad body-he could be an NFL linebacker!"

"What if he is Quagmire?"

"The second guy could never be an NFL linebacker. Though he's tall, he's too...nerdy looking."

Neither of the guys could tell who the three mystery men were. The four were staring, whispering to each other. The door to the Clam opened again and another guy walked in-tall and muscular, built like an NFL linebacker. He was accompanied by a small thin guy, with barely any muscle. The fourth guy spoke "Guys, that was amazing, I didn't know that could even happen!" He had an Eastern European/American mingled accent.

The third guy spoke again "Hey, about time you joined us!"

The fifth guy spoke this time "Where the hell are we anyway dude?" He spoke with a light southern drawl.

The first guy spoke up "Quahog, Rhode Island. I used to vacation here as a child. It's nice and kind of quaint. They have great people, friendly."

The third guy agreed " I've been here a few times too-never with my family, for work. It's a great place."

The fourth and fifth guys ordered their drinks-Pawtucket Patriot Ales, the same as the first three guys. Tehn the second guy spoke for the first time to reveal a thick southern drawl 'Shall we sit down somewhere?"

The five men agreed and laughed as they made their way away from the bar. Peter, Joe, Quagmire and Brian quickly averted their eyes from the five strangers. As the five strangers made their way to the back of the Clam, the third stranger's eyes accidentally met Peter's and Peter's met his.

"You!" they both screamed in surprise

They were startled, they never expected to come across each other again, yet here they were. In the company of each other once again. The third guy quickly lowered his head.

"Wait, wait, wait! You KNOW these guys?" said a confused Quagmire

"No, I only know this guy" said Peter, pointing at the third guy "and Brian knows him too."

"Hey! I DO know you!" Brian exclaimed pointing at the third guy.

The third guy kept looking down sheepishly, his friends gathered around him curiously. "To be honest, I'm surprised if you've been here that long, that you failed to recognise me sooner."

"Peter, are you going to tell us who the hell this is?" asked Joe, impatiently

"Guys... This is an old friend of mine... Tom."

Just then, Tom lifted his head and Joe and Quagmire gasped in complete shock...

* * *

I would get to who the mystery guy is sooner, but I want to make the third chapter about Stewie, Brian and Lois, so you'll have to wait a bit.

Reviews appreciated :)


	3. Lois' Brainwave

Stewie awoke that morning to the sounds of excited squealing. He climbed out of his crib and dragged his teddy bear Rupert to the bathroom. There he met Brian.

"What the hell are they all screaming at? They bloody well woke me up!"

"Yeah, the Patriots won the Super Bowl last night. Listen."

Stewie ran to midway down the stairs and Brian followed him. Both looked at the TV and Peter was staring at it in disbelief.

Tricia Takanawa was interviewing Bill Belichick, the Patriots' head coach.

"Well, I have a great team around me, Tom Brady, Danny Amendola, Vince Wilfork, Chandler Jones, Steve Gostkowski and Zoltan Mesko were just crucial details in the master plan..."

Tricia interrupted Coach Belichick that second, jumping up and down with excitement and screaming 'we won! we're victorious! Make love to me' in Japanese. Coach Belichick looked freaked out and inched away from the screen. The camera is back on Tom Tucker and Joyce Kinney.

"And now messages from... Uh... Who again Joyce?"

"I think... Super Bowl ads from last... Uh last night Tom."

"Yeah... Those then. Stick around"

"I don't believe it dog. Nobody could win the Super Bowl after that deficit... I just lost $50!"

"Never bet against the Patriots kid. Unlike what I did last night. Just be glad you only lost $50 and not $500."

"You lost $500?"

"Yeah. I learned that one the hard way, didn't I?"

Just then, there was a knock at the door and Peter turned the TV off. It was Joe.

"Peter... Did you hear?"

"Yeah, I just heard."

"Oh, hi Joe, come in. Did you hear?" said an excited Lois

"Yeah-I didn't expect that"

As soon as Quagmire entered the door, Stewie and Brian made their way back upstairs.

"So how are you going to get the money dog?"

"I don't know." Brian paused to think "Get a job. I could be a writer..."

Stewie cut him off "No way! Remember your book? How abysmal sales were? No way man, no way."

"Well, what do you propose then Stewie?"

All of a sudden a deafening shout filled the Griffin house "Aw! Son of a bitch!" Peter was venting his frustrations at missing the Super Bowl

"I don't know dog, but you better had figure out soon. Remember when you owed me money?"

Brian nodded "Yeah. How could I forget?"

"Well, that was me going easy on you-you won't have the same courtesy with another bookie."

Brian gulped and walked down the stars as Stewie dragged Rupert into the bathroom. Brian knew that if he didn't come up with the money, he would have to start life over again, maybe move to Mexico or Canada or Australia-the furthest away. Yeah, he liked the idea of Australia. They'd never find him there...

"Brian! Where's Stewie? I'm just dying to tell him the good news!"

"Oh, he's just finishing up in the bathroom Lois. He'll be here now."

And sure enough Stewie came down the stairs clutching Rupert.

"Oh Stewie!" Lois exclaimed as she picked up her infant son Stewie. "The Patriots won the Super Bowl last night! Yes they did! Yes they did!"

"Unhand me vile woman!"

"Lois, I don't think he has much appreciation for football at his age, I mean, all he really knows is Jolly Farm and Barney."

"Yeah, maybe you're right Brian." Lois put Stewie down in his high chair and gave him some chopped banana. "Meg, Chris, hurry up, you'll miss the bus and be late for school!"

"Bye mom!" shouted the teens as they headed out for school.

Lois sighed "looks like it's just going to be you, me and Stewie yet again Brian."

"Well Lois, if you're this dissatisfied you could always get a job."

"I'd like a job Brian, but there's so little going right now-I mean, I don't want to be stuck as an air cabin crew member again. Remember that Brian?"

* * *

Cutaway to Lois and Peter in an airplane bathroom

Peter: Oh it's excitement you want eh? Well how's you like to join the Mile High Club? Come on, you be the stewardess and I'll be the mysterious stranger who's drilling ya!

Lois: Move. I have a lot of work to do

Peter: I can't. I'm stuck.

Lois: Peter, the passengers need me

Peter: No they ain't, they're watching the movie. They're fine

Cut to outside the airplane bathroom

Hijacker: Okay everyone! This is a hijacking!

Everyone gasps in horror and puts their hands up. The camera zooms towards the bathroom Peter and Lois are stuck in

Lois: Peter, could you move your arm please, just slide it...

Peter grunts

Lois: Peter please!

Peter: Lois-Lois

Lois: God! It's like moving a photon.

Peter: Lois!

Lois: Peter, just slide your leg over

Peter: oh no no!

Lois: Peter please!

Peter: Oh no! Oh no!

Silence

Peter: Well Lois... At least ONE of us is in the Mile High Club!

* * *

"What I'd really like to do is work for Fox News again-that was a great job!"

"Lois, you can't do that all over again, Fox News, they lie and cheat and brainwash their way out of everything-they're a lie factory you know this, they report whatever they damn well please..."

Stewie cut Brian off "Not all of them do that Bri"

"Alright, if you're such an expert, name me one person who doesn't do that then Stewie." Said a smug sounding Brian

"One name, that's all you want?" Brian nodded "Just clarifying. Shepard Smith. He's too busy looking at bear videos to brainwash anybody. Plus he's always sticking up for Obama and I'm pretty sure he's not 100% heterosexual."

"Alright-someone else!"

"Well, Megyn Kelly doesn't always do it-sometimes she stands up for what she thinks is wrong..."

Brian cut Stewie off "That's two. You surely can't name a third."

Stewie paused for a moment. "Greta van... Um... Not sure how you say her name-Susteren, is it? She..."

"I can't believe you watch all these people Stewie! Why"

"Why not? They're good people at heart. Even if it is shrivelled up from all that time at Fox News, it's still there... Somewhere."

"You know what Lois, go get your old job back, I don't care. If you need me, I'll be celebrating the Super Bowl in my car and at the liquor store"

Lois pauses deep in thought and then smiles. "Come on Stewie, we're going for a ride!"

Lois then takes her infant son and straps him into the car. She gets into the car, turns on the radio and drives away.

Stewie thinks to himself while listening to the radio 'I don't like where this is going...'

* * *

I'll get back to the mystery men in the next chapter.

Reviews appreciated :)


	4. Meet Brady

To pick up where I left off in Chapter 2

* * *

"Peter, are you going to tell us who the hell this is?" asked Joe, impatiently

"Guys... This is an old friend of mine... Tom."

Just then, Tom lifted his head and Joe and Quagmire gasped in complete shock...

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Quagmire "You're Tom Brady of the New England Patriots!"

"Yes, yes I am. But can you keep it down; we came to this small town for a reason. Bostonians would pounce on us if we celebrated there and it would be the same here if others recognised us."

"Who are the others?" asked Brian

"Well..."Brady paused. "I'll let the guys introduce themselves."

The fifth man stepped forward first. "I'm Wes Welker, Tommy's best friend and former teammate. The former teammate of ALL these guys."

The first guy was the next to step forward. "My name is Rob Gronkowski-Gronk-you know me best as the Patriots' party animal. Or Boston's party animal."

The fourth guy stepped forward next. "I'm Zoltan Mesko. I'm a jokester, I like playing pranks. These guys know, they've been on the other end often enough!"

The second guy came forward last. 'I'm Stephen GOST-Kowski-Gostkowski. I kick. That's it."

"Joe, see I told you he was an NFL linebacker!" squealed Quagmire giddily pointing at Gronkowski

"Uh... I'm a tight end."

"So Tom... It's been a while."

"Yeah, I haven't seen you since London. I wouldn't have come back here if I thought you weren't still a Silly Nanny."

"It's fine Tom! Come join us!"

The gang all muttered in agreement as Brady took a seat next to Quagmire.

"What are you waiting for Brian? There's not enough room for the FIVE of us" said Quagmire, scathingly.

"Fine, I get the message. I'll see you around Tom" Brian got up and left drunkenly.

"Yeah, see you Brian."

Joe and Quagmire stared at Brady.

"What? I know him. Can't I say goodbye to a friend anymore?" The guys turned away as Tom turned to his friends "I'll catch up with you guys in a minute, yeah?"

Gronkowski, Gostkowski, Mesko and Welker muttered under their breath as they walked to the farthest booth to wait for Brady.

* * *

Sorry it's a short chapter, but it explains the end of chapter 2.

Reviews appreciated :)


	5. An Average Griffin Evening

That evening at the Griffin house, Meg, Chris and Stewie were watching TV and Lois was in the kitchen. Brian the family dog walks through the front door.

"Hey Brian. Where have you been all day?" asked Meg, curious of the dog's whereabouts.

"Nowhere Meg. Lois said she wanted her job back with Fox News so..."

Chris cut Brian off "Yeah, she already got it back. We're watching Fox News now!"

Brian looked at the TV and there he saw it, Shep Smith talking to one of his reporters on Fox News.

"So Jonathan, what did you make of the Super Bowl last night?"

"A great Super Bowl. Amazing sporting event." replied a fortysomething with glasses and a British accent.

"At least the lights didn't go out like they did at NOLA last year!"

"Still exciting anyway, to watch a team come back from such a deficit" replied the British man

"Oh yeah, but it would have been better had my Giants been in it!"

"It would have been a LOT better had my Redskins been in it!" the Brit said.

Both journalists were now laughing as Brian turned away from the TV.

"I don't believe this! Lois! Lois!" Called the dog angrily

"Yes Brian?"

"Did you pursue that job for Fox News, even though I told you not to?"

"Brian, they're happy to have me back..." She pauses for a second. "That's who I'm going to be working for!" she said, gesturing towards the TV

"Let's hope next year's Super Bowl will be just as exciting!" said Shepard Smith off the TV.

"Shepard Smith?"

"Yeah, it'll be nice to get out of the house Brian, can't you just be happy for me?"

"I don't know Lois... Fox News, they're evil..."

Just then a drunken Peter burst through the front door

"H-Hey Lois? What's red and... Brown hair... Blue and white?" said Peter, slurring his words

"Peter not now!" exclaimed Lois

"Sh-Shall I... Shall I give you a clue?"

"Peter! Not now!"

"Come on... Come on Lois! It'll be fun!" said Peter, still slurring his words.

"Peter!"

At that moment Peter pushed an equally drunk Tom Brady through his front door

"Uh... H-Hi Lois! Remember me?!"

"Tom Brady?!" asked Lois, confused and excited

"Yeah... I won the Super Bowl!" Brady flung his hands in the air "Touchdown!" He screamed

"He-He won the Super Bowl!"

Both men then started whooping very loudly and everyone in the Griffin household stared at the two drunk men.

"Peter... Peter said I could hang out for a bit... And I dunno... Something about a dol-dolphin? Miami Dolphins..." All of a sudden, Brady vomited and passed drunk out on the floor.

"Peter... What the hell did you do to Tom Brady?"

"Me? I... I didn't do nothing!... He... He got drunk or something..."

Peter then passed out drunk on the floor.

* * *

The next morning, Peter woke up still passed out on the floor. He sat up and noticed that Tom Brady was lying still passed out on his couch while Lois and Meg were nursing him.

"Morning Lois."

"Morning Peter. Nice to see you awake. You can take care of Tom Brady until he wakes up. I gotta go to the Stop 'n' Shop to pick up some Tylenol for Tom. His head is going to feel like a drill's going off in there when he wakes up."

"Don't we have Tylenol in the medicine cabinet?" said Peter, getting to his feet.

"No, I sent Chris to check. And Peter?" said Lois, grabbing her handbag.

"Yeah Lois?"

"You can thank Brian for cleaning up Tom's sick when he gets back from taking Stewie to the park." Lois closed the door behind her.

"So uh... What's going on here?"

"Nothing Dad. Just a probably-still-drunk Pro-Bowl participating, record breaking, Super Bowl winning quarterback that's passed out on your couch."

"No need to talk smart to me Meg."

"Sorry Dad. Here." she said handing Peter a bucket. "Hold this on the floor where his head is-he might want to be sick when he wakes up." Meg walked into the kitchen

"Wait Meg! Where are you going?"

"Just to get another cool wet cloth to sponge down the NFL quarterback that's passed out drunk on your couch."

Just then Brady opened his eyes slowly. The light-God! The light was so unbearable! And why was his head thumping? It was like a little jackhammer going off inside his brain! And that strange sensation in his stomach... He felt something burning his oesophagus-like an acid solution. Nope, bile-he was throwing up.

"Ugh! Tom!" yelled Peter "What the hell!"

"What? Oh! My head!" Tom grabbed his head with both hands "I feel like shit-what..." Brady cut off there. He realised he wasn't in his home. He wasn't at any of his teammates' homes either. Was he at a total stranger's home? He looked directly in front of him to see Peter looking angry, half covered in vomit. "Peter? This is your home isn't it? God... Now I remember!"

* * *

Cutaway to Tom Brady, standing in the Griffin's front room with Bob Costas reporting and Peter with his Patriots uniform on

Costas: Thanks Tom, I'm fond of your hair as well! I'm standing here with Tom Brady and his newest teammate Peter Griffin

Lois runs in front of the camera

Lois: Hey ma! Check it out! I'm married to a pro athlete! Ha! What do you think of that?!

Lois cackles as she flips off the camera and runs off

* * *

Reviews appreciated :)


	6. Hospital Visit

The quarterback sat up as Meg ran into the room.

"Hi Mr. Brady!" she gushed. "How're you feeling?"

"Like crap. Where are the others?" Brady was rubbing the back of his neck

"What others Mr. Brady? You came alone."

All of a sudden Brady jumped to his feet "Damn! I've got to find the others! Or Wes at least."

"Won't you stay for breakfast Mr. Brady?"

"Please, call me Tom." Brady looked around. "No, the guys can't be that far, I mean, we all got drunk together..."

Peter cut him off laughing "No, no, no! You got drunk with ME. The others... Well, they said something about Boston and left. You decided to stay here with me."

"What?! I gotta find them!" Brady ran out the front door and right into Lois' car as she was pulling into the driveway. He fell and hit his head on the floor hard and passed out.

* * *

When Brady came to, he was still on the floor where he fell and Brian and Stewie-the Griffin family dog and baby-were standing over him. Brady sat up.

"Tom. You're awake. Presumably again, because when I went to take Stewie to the park, you were being sponged down by Meg."

"The guys... Boston... Super Bowl..." Brady was clearly confused.

"Brian, I think his brain's fried. Think we should take him to the hospital?"

"Yeah... I think we should."

Brian helped Brady up while Stewie opened Brian's car door. Brian helped Brady into his car and tod Stewie to also strap himself in.

"Don't touch anything Stewie"

"Oh, I won't."

Brian opened the door to the Griffin house. "Guys! I'm just taking Tom to the hospital, he had a pretty bad knock to his head."

"Okay Brian, I was just going to do that myself, he's been out there for an hour." Lois replied

"An hour... What? Why wouldn't you do anything sooner?"

"He ran into ME Brian. He's an NFL quarterback..."

"He's hardly an NFL linebacker Lois! You know what? We'll have this discussion when I get back from the hospital."

With that Brian got into his car and drove off to the hospital.

* * *

At the hospital, Brian and Stewie were in the waiting room, waiting to see if Brady would be alright. Brian was on his phone and Stewie was looking through the magazines that hospital waiting rooms disperse.

"Hey Brian, Brian! Check this out!" said Stewie, holding up an issue of People Magazine. "Kim Kardashian has been married to Kanye West for less than 5 seconds and already she's flaunting that curvaceous ass of hers to the world! Doesn't it just piss you off?" Stewie flicked through a few pages "Ooh! Brian! Brian!" said the infant "Gwyneth Paltrow was recorded by TMZ and accidentally says she hates Chris Martin!" Brian sighed and looked at his phone. "Brian! Brian!"

"What Stewie?" Brian snapped.

"I was just going to say that Seth MacFarlane announced David Ortiz, Dustin Pedroia and Jacoby Ellsbury from the Boston Red Sox and..." Stewie looks at his People Magazine for reference "Tyler Seguin and Patrice Bergeron from the Boston Bruins and Rajon Rondo from the Boston Celtics are going to be in Ted 2! We have to watch it when it comes out!"

Brian sighed "Fine Stewie."

Stewie quietly cheers to himself. Just then, Dr. Hartman walked in and Brian stood up.

"Is he going to be alright Dr. Hartman?"

"Yeah, he should be fine. It's just a mild concussion, broken wrist and a sprained ankle. Nothing too serious."

"Well, where is he?"

"He's on a general ward, we want to keep an eye on him for the next four to six hours-seeing as he was knocked out cold for an hour-just to make sure there aren't any complications."

Brian and Stewie walked up to Brady's hospital room with Dr. Hartman. They walked in and saw Brady sitting on the side of his hospital bed wearing a Boston Celtics t-shirt and Iron Man boxer shorts, his jeans were draped over the side of his bed and his blue socks and green, black and white sneakers were on the floor-all the same clothes as when Brian and Stewie brought him in. He was also sporting a bandage on his head, another on his left ankle and a brace on his wrist as well as the brace on his left knee from his injury a few years previously. He was watching college basketball on ESPN on the small TV in the corner of the room-his alma mater Michigan were beating Purdue.

"Hey Tom, how are you doing"

"Much better, my brain doesn't feel so frazzled now."

"Sorry that Peter and Lois just left you like that."

"I can't even remember why I was there Brian."

"Wasn't it something to do with some guys?" asked Stewie. Brian glared at him

Brady quickly jumped to his feet as he remembered "Wes!" he yelled quickly before falling to the floor clutching his ankle and screaming in pain.

"Tom!" they both yelled.

"Oh, maybe you shouldn't jump so quickly onto your feet when you have a sprained ankle." Said Stewie smugly as Brian helped Tom back onto his bed.

"Stewie!"

"What, it's the truth!"

"So Tom, do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Yeah, I could kill for a Sprite right now..."

"Stewie, get Tom a Sprite."

"Why me?"

"Because someone has to stay with Tom and make sure he doesn't do something stupid. And I don't trust you, not after last time."

* * *

Cut to Brian and Stewie in Brian's car, Brian pulls up to the Griffin house

Stewie: Brian, I'm just going to sit in the car until the song's over.

Brian: Alright, but don't take too long, it'll drain the battery.

Brian gets out the car.

Stewie: Oh shut up! It's not draining the battery.

Brian enters the Griffin house and Stewie starts to sing Carrie Underwood's Before He Cheats

Stewie: I took a Louisville Slugger to both headlights, I slashed a hole in all four tyres, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats! I should be on Glee! (angrily) I should be on Glee!

Stewie hits the parking brake with his elbow and the car goes forward. Stewie then pulls the brake up and the car stops.

Stewie: Oh my god! I just drove! Oh that was amazing! I can drive!

* * *

"Oh alright Brian. But don't blame me if I get lost. Think about that when you're telling Lois and the fat man when they ask..." Stewie does an impersonation of Lois "Oh Brian, what happened to Stewie?" Stewie then does an impersonation of Brian "Oh, I sent him to get a Sprite for Tom Brady in the hospital and now he's lost..."

"Stewie! Just go!"

"Alright, I'm going. I'm going!"

Stewie walks away and Dr. Hartman walks in.

"How are you feeling?" he asks Brady

"Great doc, much better." he replied "I don't feel quite like I'm going to die any more. But my head still aches."

"Yeah, that'll be the hangover." Dr. Hartman looks through Brady's medical notes. "Well Mr. Brady, you took quite the hit to the head, such a hit in fact, that I'm amazed you only have a mild concussion. But you will need to be watched over for the next 24 hours. And on top of that, you shouldn't put any weight on that ankle of yours for at least 14 days."

"So what are you saying? I have to use crutches for two weeks?"

"Well, I advise against that, given your broken wrist..."

Brady cuts him off and asks "So you just want me to sit down doing nothing for two weeks? I gotta get back to Boston! I have to..."

"Boston? No, no, no, you're not going anywhere in your condition."

"But... But I have to!"

"I'll be back in a minute with your discharge papers." Dr. Hartman walks out and Stewie walks back in

"Here's your Sprite. It's in a can because I got it from a vending machine." Stewie handed Brady the soda.

"Stewie, Tom won't talk to you."

"Why the hell not Brian?"

"He can't go back home until he's fully recovered."

"Come on Brian, it's not as if he's in a full body cast or just had open heart surgery, of course he can go back home!"

"No Stewie, he really can't. Dr. Hartman recommended against it."

"Oh." Silence filled Brady's hospital room until Stewie finally said "I know Lois and the fat man never really charge guests to stay, but since their next guest is Tom Brady, do you think they will?"

* * *

I do regret having to hurt Tom Brady as he's one of my favorite athletes, but I needed a reason for him to stay with the Griffins other than he just wanted to, I needed a legitimate reason. I hope you like it.

Reviews appreciated :)


	7. Back at the Griffins

Brian pulled up into the Griffin's driveway and turned to Stewie. "Wait here with Tom, I'm going to go talk to Peter and Lois." Brian exited the car and entered the Griffin house through the kitchen entrance. "Peter! Lois!" he called

"In the front room Brian!" called Lois

Brian walked into the front room and Lois, Peter, Meg and Chris were watching The Price is Right on CBS. "Brian! There you are buddy! We missed you, come on in! We're watching The Price is Right!"

"I'd love to but there's the matter of a certain quarterback that's waiting in my car."

"Oh, Tom is welcome to join us if he wants to Brian." said Lois

"Well, he's going to need to stay here a bit longer than just a crappy game show Lois."

"How long for Brian? Dinner? 'Till tomorrow?"

"2 Weeks Lois. See, you hit him with your car..."

"Yeah at two miles an hour!"

"He's concussed. He also has a sprained ankle and broken wrist. He needs rest Lois."

"Brian! He's an NFL quarterback-he's Tom Brady! He can afford the Park Barrington Hotel! He doesn't need to be here!"

"So, what about Tom Tucker? What about that World War II guy? What about that dolphin?"

"Alright Brian, you've made your point!"

At that moment Stewie walks through the front door. "Just thought I'd see what the hold up was."

"Stewie! I told you to wait in the car!"

"I did. But then Tom got angry and ordered me to leave. I said no and I had to wait for Brian and he got angrier and then he went green like he was the Incredible Hulk and then he ate Brian's car so I thought 'Oh, I'd better leave before he eats me', so I came in and here I am."

"Stewie, none of that actually happened, did it?"

"Uh... No it did not."

"And he's in the car waiting right now isn't he?"

"Yes he is."

"Great. I'll go get him."

Stewie sat down with the rest of the Griffins as they continued to watch The Price is Right as Brian left the house to go to his car. A few minutes later, he returned with Brady, his right arm now in a blue cast and a sling, with Brian supporting him on his right side and using a crutch on his left side, his head no longer bandaged, but with gauze pad taped to his forehead to keep his injury clean.

"How are you Tom?" asked Lois

"Could be better. Especially had you not hit me with your car and neglected to take me to the hospital. Still, it's just a broken arm."

"But you're on crutches." Chris blurted out

"Yeah, but my ankle will heal in a week or two, I'll be fine Chris."

Meg gave up her spot on the end of the sofa so Brady could sit down. Brian helped him to sit on the sofa while Meg went to the kitchen to get Brady a chair to rest his ankle.

"So... What are we watching?" asked Brady, propping up his crutch at the side of the Griffin family sofa.

"The Price is Right." Peter responded.

"Haven't watched that in years. Not since my high school days anyway."

Meg came in with the chair and a pillow and helped Brady position the pillow in a way it would help his ankle. Brady looked at her up and down and she smiled at him. He gave her an approving nod and she ran to the kitchen phone.

"Is there anything better than The Price is Right, you know, as I'm going to be stuck on your couch for a few days?"

"We could always watch Star Trek!" said Peter hopefully

"Peter! Tom's an NFL player, he doesn't want to be watching Star Trek! He..."

Brady cut Lois off "Original or New Generation? Voyager? Deep Space Nine? Enterprise? If it's the last three, you are a fun sucker and I want no part in it." he said, half-jokingly.

"Hear that Lois? Tom Brady likes Star Trek!" said Peter, excitedly

"Actually, I don't like Star Trek myself, but I have some friends who do."

* * *

The Griffins took it in turns to watch Brady and make sure he didn't pass out after the concussion, but Brady seemed to be doing fine, laughing at How I Met Your Mother, cheering at the Celtics game and crying at Toy Story 3. After a long night shift by Meg, it was determined by the Griffins that Brady suffered no ill effects from the concussion.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness and the wait, college hasn't been to kind to me

Reviews appreciated :)


	8. Lois' First Day-Part 1

Lois woke up at 5am the next morning, ready for her first day at work. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She then picked out a black skirt, a white blouse and a black suit jacket and changed into them. She then picked out black high heeled shoes and put them on too. She went downstairs brushing her hair and entered the kitchen. She went up to the fridge, put the brush on top of the fridge, opened it and...

"Hey Lois."

Lois jumped and turned around. She saw nobody. She put her head back into the fridge...

"I could really kill for some breakfast right now."

Lois looked around again.

"Down here Lois."

Lois looked down by her feet and couldn't see anything. She was starting to get panicked.

"By the cupboards, Lois."

Lois looked in the direction of the cupboards and sure enough...

"Hi Lois!" It was Brady. "About time you saw me. I've been doing sit ups here for the past hour. Well, it's not like I can do anything else. Now are you making breakfast, yes or no?"

"No... Yes... Only for myself-what the hell are you doing on the floor Tom?"

"Working out. If I don't I'll lose my physique. I got women crushing on my for my physique you know." Lois raised an eyebrow. "And... The Patriots... Breakfast, yes or no?" he said, trying to quickly change the subject.

"I have to go to work in a minute Tom."

"I respect that. On practice days and game days I leave home early in the morning too."

"Get up from the floor Tom."

"I can't."

"Why not?" said Lois, slamming the fridge door closed.

"My crutch is in the front room. I could crawl there, but... My arm."

"How did you get in here in the first place?" asked Lois, going to help Brady up.

"Butt shuffled. You know, like a dog when he has worms." Brady held around Lois and limped with her to the front room. Lois sat him down on the sofa and turned on the TV.

"Good morning, I'm Tom Tucker"

"And I'm Joyce Kinney."

"Our top story since last night, New England Patriots superstar quarterback Tom Brady."

"WHAT?" Brady shouted as the two news people on the TV carried on talking

"We now go to Ollie Williams for the story, Ollie?"

"BRADY GOT HIT BY A CAR."

"Thanks Ollie. It appears that Tom Brady was hurt yesterday by local housewife Lois Griffin and was taken to Quahog General Hospital." A picture of Lois flashed on the screen between the two anchors.

"That's right Joyce, he suffered a badly broken arm in three places, a shattered ankle and a severe concussion and is now in a coma."

"He was kidnapped from the hospital by a baby and a dog. Here's an artist's rendering of the baby and the dog." Maggie Simpson and Santa's Little Helper flash on the screen.

"So remember, everybody in New England hate this woman for putting Tom Brady on the brink of death."

"That's right Tom. And hate this dog and baby for kidnapping Tom when he needs urgent medical care and life support..."

Lois turned off the TV.

"Wow. They exaggerated that a little bit didn't they Lois?"

"I think it'd be best I take a picture of me and you right now, you know, because my new job is as a reporter." With that, Lois took out her iPhone and took a picture of herself and Brady.

"Watch what you want Tom. But tell my family where I am."

Lois left the house and got into her car and drove off.

* * *

Short chapter, I know. But it's only part 1, so it's okay!

Reviews Appreciated :)


End file.
